Episode 150: It's a Bargain Bin Christmas
It's a Bargain Bin Christmas is the 50th episode of Scott The Woz Season 2 and overall the 150th episode, the video was premiered on December 23, 2019 by Scott Wozniak on Scott The Woz. Description Scott buys Battleborn and 200 other games. Happy Holidays! Characters * Unnamed narrator * Scott Wozniak * Kay Swiss * Wendy's Employee * Jeb Jeb * Terry Lesler * Rex Moes * The Ghost of Christmas Shaft * Vince Young Credits * James Rolfe as Narrator * Scott Wozniak as Scott Wozniak * Jeffrey Pohlman-Beshuk as Kay Swiss * Dominic Mattero as Wendy's Employee * Sam Essig as Jeb Jeb * Joe Robertson as Terry Lesler * Eric Turney as Rex Moes * Will Kanwischer as The Ghost of Christmas Shaft * Vince Young as Vince Young Plot WIP Music WIP * World Map 1 - Super Mario Bros. 3 * It's a Bargain Bin Christmas - Scott the Woz - Garrett Williamson, Scott Wozniak Cards * The Great Mysteries of Gaming End Cards * Call of Duty on Nintendo DS * A Very Madden 08 Christmas * It's Awesome Baby! Gallery WIP It's a Bargain Bin Christmas - Scott The Woz|Video Transcript WIP Christmassy rendition of Breakout is heard. Text saying "Scott Wozniak Presents" in the Chomsky font fades in and out. More text saying "Scott The Woz Episode 150" also fades in and out. Finally, a logo with text saying "IT'S A BARGAIN BIN CHRISTMAS" fades in, and out. Fade to a shot of a book with the Scott The Woz logo as the front cover on a table. The book opens Narrator: This is the story of a boy who talked about stupid Nintendo games. Ever since 2017, he's done it 149 times and shows no sign of shame. Every single week he'd go Madden 08 this and FlingSmash that. It's really impressive how many sentences he could start with 'Hey all,' Any professionals could make the argument he's gone off the deep end, but I think it's just how he's always been. He just enjoys talking about these things regardless of what situations he gets himself into. Plus, he buys a lot of stuff, like a LOT of stuff, and he says on multiple occasions he evades taxes. like Jesus Christ, I think he does it for fun! But with the Christmas season upon us, his passion may have finally brought him towards a bit of a crisis. the narrator speaks, several pictures show [[Scott Wozniak] is different styles, reenacting actions from previous episodes. In order, the animations reference Nintendo Switch Wish List, A Look Back at the Nintendo 3DS, Stop Smoking!, The Worst Games of All Time, Polybius, A Very Madden 08 Christmas, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 | Return of a Laughing Stock, Game Stores, It's Awesome Baby!, The WiiWare Chronicles V, The Game Room, Wii Play | Eh, Why Not?, Desert Island Gaming and The Great Mysteries of Gaming. Finally, the pages flick into a real-life shot of Scott Wozniak by his desk] Scott Wozniak:' 'Hey all, Scott here, and it's that time of year, the spending season, when it's okay to splurge a little bit and say, "You know what, I could use a toothbrush". Yesterday was my 'Go-To Buy FlingSmash' Day. The day before that was the 'Buy The Rights To Socks' Day; didn't pan out, lost a few grand. The day before that I bought a few shares of Loot Crate. screenshot of a news article with the headline, 'Loot Crate files for bankruptcy and plans to sells itself' is seen Scott Wozniak:' 'I should probably read the news more. Scott Wozniak:' 'And today, I'm gonna get my gallbladder removed just for the hell of it! the next shot, Scott is now wearing a hospital gown Scott Wozniak:' 'I'm broke. to a shot inside a building, where Scott is talking with a businessman Scott Wozniak:' 'Hi, Scott Wozniak, bankruptcy activist. Kay Swiss:' 'Kay Swiss, bankruptcy patrol. Trivia * The video was originally going to be published/premiered on December 22, 2019 but was delayed by one day to December 23, 2019. This was probably because of a scene Scott asked someone (presumably Vince Young) to do which, at the time, was yet to be given. Rebaka-Chan, an animator for the video, also posted a comment in the live chat saying "im offended i like destiny lmao". * TetraBitGaming commented "FLINGSMASH HYPE" in the live chat for the video, he also later commented in the live chat saying "War Bonds LMAO". Category:Videos Category:Scott The Woz